


The Avatar and the Asgardian

by hadison



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Marvel Universe, Some Fluff, bear with me, i took a lot of creative liberty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadison/pseuds/hadison
Summary: A modern-day version of the Avatar, master of the elements, ends up saving the life of an Avenger during yet another battle in New York. When Cap asks her to come back to the Avengers compound, she meets someone she didn't expect...





	1. A Surfboard Made of Wind

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything for this/these fandom(s) before - please let me know what you think, especially if you hate it. so I can make the next chapter(s) better :)) I'll read and respond to any/all comments, and I'll try to update at least once a week as long as there's interest!
> 
> \- hadison

Kat was just leaving her favorite coffee shop when she heard the screaming start. Whipping around, she watched in shock as yet another alien ship descended from the sky above the Empire State Building. She began to back down the street tentatively, keeping her eyes on the sky, waiting…usually they were here by now…

And then, as if they’d heard her thoughts, the Avengers began to appear. Iron Man flew right past her, hand cannons firing at every alien in his sights. Thor landed atop one of the tallest nearby buildings with Hawkeye, while Captain America and the Black Widow rolled in on motorcycles. 

'Thank god', thought Kat. For a minute there, she’d been worried that she’d have to step in. Instead, she started ushering people out of buildings and urging them away from the ever-increasing explosions. Things seemed to be going well – the Avengers were decimating the invading beings, as always, until Hawkeye lost his balance. Over their coms, the whole team heard him yell “SHIT” as he fell from the roof, but Thor was surrounded and Iron Man was pinned down; no one saw him except for Natasha, and she couldn’t do a damn thing about it. 

Without thinking, Kat threw her bag on the ground and jumped into the air, spinning slightly as she did. The air caught her, as if she’d landed on a surfboard made of wind. Angling herself towards Hawkeye’s falling form, she shot through the air, dread filling her as she realized she might not make it in time. She urged the wind faster, faster, faster, until she slammed into him and they fell together. Kat threw her hand out, willing the ground to come up and meet her. It cradled them, softening their landing and lowering them to the ground. 

“What the hell?” Hawkeye sat up, obviously confused, and looked at the woman sitting next to him. He knew that it shouldn’t have been possible for anyone to get to him, and yet here they were. 

Natasha ran up, dropping to her knees beside the pair. “Clint, are you okay?” He nodded, and relief flooded Nat as she let out the breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. She stood up and offered her hand to Clint first, and then to Kat. “Who are you, exactly?” Nat asked, but before Kat could reply, something exploded very close to their heads. “On second thought, you can tell me later.” Nodding to Clint, they both turned to run back towards the center of the fight. Clint hesitated, looking back, and raised his eyebrows at Kat, hoping she’d come along. Kat debated for a second, but decided against it and shook her head. Clint shrugged, but told her to stick around even if she wasn’t going to fight - Cap was going to want to talk to her.

Sure enough, once the dust had settled after another precarious victory for the Avengers, she was approached by not just Cap, but every single member of the team that had been in the battle. They formed a kind of loose semicircle around her, and though it looked like they all had a million questions, it was Cap that spoke first. “Thank you for your actions during the battle today. You saved one of our team, and that makes you a hero in my book. What’s your name?”

“Kat. Kat Jackson.” Kat replied, shaking Cap’s hand, and nodding to the rest of the assembled heroes. 

“Well, Kat Jackson, you’re clearly a gifted individual. Would you come with us back to the compound? I’d like to learn a little bit more about your powers.” 

Kat looked around once more, unsure, and a small smile from Clint and a nod from Nat convinced her. Focusing on Cap again, she nodded, and they all walked over to where FRIDAY had conveniently landed a Quinjet that was waiting to take them home.

No one spoke to Kat on the flight back; Nat and Clint were deep in conversation, and Tony and Cap seemed to be arguing about something. Thor watched her with heightened interest, but still didn’t say anything.

When the jet landed, Kat was the last one off. She squinted as her eyes readjusted, and she heard Tony above everyone else: “Watch yourself, Reindeer Games. We don’t want to scare her away just yet.”

Arms crossed, Loki was leaning lazily against the door, surveying the scene when his eyes fell on Kat. He raised his eyebrows and looked at Tony, prompting Tony’s comment about watching himself. Suddenly, Kat focused on him, and he got the strangest feeling – like electricity traveling along his spine.

Kat knew who he was, of course, but she was shocked to see him at the Avengers Compound. What was he doing there, and WHY was he staring at her? She raised her eyebrows at him, a challenge: who was going to look away first?

He smirked as Cap pulled Kat’s attention away. 

“Kat?” he asked, “Now that we’re not on a battlefield, would you mind telling us about you and your powers? What you did out there was very impressive.”

Kat reorganized her thoughts – damn Loki and his intense gaze – and faced the team. To her surprise, Loki joined them, ready to listen. Looking anywhere but at the God of Mischief, she took a deep breath. “Yeah, of course. I should warn you though: it’s kind of a long story.”


	2. A Demonstration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter - let me know what you think! As always, I'll read and respond to any feedback. Thank you for reading :)
> 
> \- hadison

“Okay. So. The Readers Digest version of the legend is every 10,000 years, there’s a cosmic phenomenon called the Harmonic Convergence. Essentially, that means that planets throughout the universe align in just the right way for the borders separating spirits of darkness and light to become blurred. A *long* time ago, during one of these Convergences, there was a man named Wan who accidentally unleashed the spirit of darkness because he thought it would help the worlds.”

“Classic.” Scoffed Thor.

Suppressing the urge to laugh, Kat continued. “In order to help fix the chaos that came as a result, Wan offered his body to the spirit of light and order, and together they were able to restore balance. At the end of it all, two fused permanently, creating the being that came to be known as the Avatar.”

She paused and scanned the group of heroes, checking in to make sure they were following along. When she glanced at Loki, she could’ve sworn she saw a ghost of a smile on his face as he looked at her, waiting for the next part of the story.

Rolling up her sleeves slightly, Kat revealed four tattoos: lines, each a half-inch wide, two encircling each wrist. She rubbed them absentmindedly as she continued. “The Avatar, in colloquial terms, is a master of the art of bending, or manipulating the elements. While there are four types of bending, traditionally a bender can only gain mastery of one: fire, water, earth, or air; the Avatar is the only bender in the worlds that can master all of them.”

Tony spoke up. “And that’s you? You’re the Avatar?”

Kat nodded.

“How’d that happen?” Tony persisted, “Which element were you born into? Did you - ”

“No, okay hold on. Hold on. Um, it’s a little bit more complicated than that…wait. How did you - ” And then the realization dawned on her. “Did you watch that old show? The animated one?”

“Uh, yeah.” Tony responded, “Why?”

Kat nodded in understanding as she explained. “For all the entertainment value it had, the show wasn’t exactly historically accurate. If you really want to know more about the Cycle, I can explain it later; I don’t want to hold anybody up.”

Tony shrugged and walked away.

Loki raised his hand, causing everyone else to turn and look at him. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to see a demonstration.”

Cap shook his head. “Loki, why would you ask a thing like that?”

Loki looked at Cap overly-innocently. “I wasn’t there today – on YOUR orders, I might add – so I didn’t see her save the Hawk. I’m merely feeling left out.”

“It’s okay, Cap. I don’t mind.” Kat jumped in. She’d been hoping someone would ask – she wanted a chance to really prove she had what it took to fight with them, and, as much as she denied it, part of her wanted to impress *ahem* a certain raven-haired god.

Loki watched intently as Kat prepared for whatever it was she was going to do. She was frustratingly intriguing, and he’d found himself hanging on every word she said. He wanted to know more about her.

All of a sudden, a mischievous smile spread across Kat’s face. “Thor?” she called, “I need a little help for this one.”

While she was quiet with her request, Thor’s booming voice was incredulous. “You want me to do WHAT?”

“Just trust me, okay? It’ll be fine. Probably.” She squared her shoulders and walked to the center of the yard, turning a full 360 degrees as if she were surveying the surrounding area. Thor joined her in the grass, standing about 20 yards away, hammer in hand.

With a few small movements of her hand, Kat was standing on a plateau of earth about 8 feet tall. Trying to contain her nerves, she faced her audience. She’d only pulled this off a small number of times, and though it was truly a sight when she got it right, it could be disastrous should she get it wrong. She took a deep breath and shifted so her stance was wider and her hands were both ‘Disney-pointing’ at the ground. After one last glance at Loki, who was analyzing her every move with rapt attention, she nodded at Thor.

He raised Mjolnir and the sky immediately began to darken. Kat’s eyes narrowed in focus as a huge bolt of lightning cracked across the sky and connected with the God of Thunder. With a swing of his arm, he sent the full force of his power straight at Kat, who reached out a hand to meet it.

As the energy surged through her body, she traced a path along her outstretched right arm with two fingers of her left hand, down across her stomach, and up and out into the sky to her left, guiding the current to its exit points at the tips of her left fingers. The lightning arced from her in a dazzling and impressive display of power and control; when the flashing ended, a relieved Kat looked back over her shoulder to see a group of heroes (and Loki) with their mouths open in awe. Cap actually started clapping, which made Kat laugh. Pushing down the feeling of exhaustion that threatened to overtake her, she jumped off her platform, letting the air catch her and lower her to the ground, where she approached Loki.

“Good enough for you?” she asked, a teasing smile on her face.

He just smiled, and that same feeling that he’d had when he first saw her came over him again, lighting a fire in his chest.


End file.
